legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 Finale/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen surrounded by The Sinister Six as they look on worried) Electro: What now kids? Denki: This isn't good guys! Alex: I know we outnumber them and all, but with all their power... Erin: Come on guys, don't give up hope now! We can still win this! Otto: How so? Why don't I even the odds and rip out your friend's jugular right now? Jack: You better drop our friend before I burn your damn face off. Otto: Try me Shadow scum. Jack: You are really pissing me off with that crap old man! Otto: I mean, I could've sworn we beat your people to hell back in the war and yet you still think you can win against us. Jack: SAY ONE MORE THING! ONE MORE GODDAMN THING I DARE YOU ASSHOLE!! Erin: Jack calm down! Jack: But he just-! Erin: Acting like that isn't gonna help us in this situation! Jack: So I'm just suppose to let him talk that way about me and my people!? Erin: If you give in, you'll just give him what he wants! Jack: *Growls* Electro: We gonna talk, or we doing this?! Alex: *In his mind* There are only six of them, but they are crazy tough. Not to mention Ock has Momo hostage. We gotta save her before anything else. Otto: Yeah I've grown tired of this, I'm killing the girl! (Miles suddenly swings in and kicks Otto in the face, knocking him down and causing him to drop Momo) Miles: Let your guard down Octavius! Zulu: Nice one Miles! Miles: Thanks Zulu! (One of Otto's tendrils wraps around Miles's leg) Miles: Oh no. (Miles is thrown up into the air before he's slammed into the ground) Miles: OW! Otto: Nice try kid, but you're gonna have to try harder than that! (Otto lifts Miles up before he's knocked away by Zulu) Zulu: Not so fast! Electro: That's it, move in! Carnage: You're dead now heroes! (The other villains rush in toward the heroes) Alex: Oh crap! Yellowjacket: Eat this! (Yellowjacket shrinks down and rushes toward Erin, kicking her down and trapping her in an armlock) Erin: Gah dammit! Richie: Erin freeze your arm! (Erin grows frost on her arm, causing Yellowjacket to lose his grip before Erin smacks him away) Yellowjacket: *regrows* Goddammit! Richie: Hey Darren! (Yellowjacket looks over as Richie runs over and kicks him in the chest, pushing him back) Yellowjacket: OW!! You little- Richie: Stay doggy! (Richie then feels something cut his back) Richie: Ah what the-! Stain: Got you now. Yellowjacket: Get him! (Stain licks Richie's blood from his sword, causing Richie to freeze up) Richie: Ah, son of a- What the hell did he do to me? Yellowjacket: Well now... (Yellowjacket stands up and walks over to Richie) Yellowjacket: Isn't this an interesting development? Richie: Goddammit. Yellowjacket: Now that you're frozen like that, killing you will be a snap! Alex: Richie! Miles: Hold on! (Alex and Miles run toward Richie before they're electrocuted and knocked back by Electro) Electro: Not so fast kids. You've got too much on your plate to worry about them right now. Miles: Electro you better move before I unplug you from the wall socket. Electro: We're going with electricity jokes now? Perfect. Alex: Move aside Max! Electro: No. (Electro hits Alex with more electricity before he's knocked away by Tom's own lightning) Tom: Gotcha! Electro: You really think lightning's gonna work on me?! Tom: No, but it's a start! Alex: Tom, hold him off! Tom: You got it! Denki: Need some help Tom? (Denki steps up next to Tom) Tom: Sure, the more the better! Electro: This doesn't seem like a good match boys! Three electricity users? How will we do any damage? Tom: I got other things in this suit to beat your ass with Max! Electro: Then come at me kids! (Tom and Denki rush toward Electro. The scene then cuts to Izuku, Zulu and Uraraka as they watch the skies for The Vulture) Zulu: Keep your eyes out guys! The second he shows his ass, I'm gonna pull him down to earth! Izuku: Got it! Vulture: What's wrong heroes? You sound like you need to take a load off! (Vulture swoops down toward the three) Uraraka: There! Zulu: Got it! Vulture: Huh? (Zulu hits Vulture with a slime web, pulling him down to the ground) Vulture: Uh oh! Zulu: NOW! Izuku: Get ready Vulture! (Deku rushes toward Vulture and hits him with a powerful punch, knocking him into a wall) Vulture: Ah! Dammit.... Zulu: Now to finish him off! (Vulture braces himself as Zulu rushes toward him before Zulu is suddenly knocked away by Otto who steps in front of Vulture) Otto: Adrian, go help Max. I got these degenerates. Vulture: You got it! (Vulture flies off to help Electro as Otto glares at the three heroes) Zulu: Oh crap. Otto: Well now, this'll be fun. Zulu: Otto, you're better than this. Let us help you! Otto: I've already discussed this with Tom and I'm not gonna say it again! Stop trying! (Otto smacks Zulu into the ground before he wraps a tendril around Izuku's neck) Otto: I'll break you first Midoriya! Zulu: No! (Zulu fires a web into Otto's eye, knocking him off guard) Zulu: Now I got you! Otto: No you-! (Christine suddenly regrows and kicks Otto in the face) Otto: W-WHAT?!? Christine: Am I late to the party kids? Zulu: Wasp! (Otto lands on the ground in pain) Otto: Oh boy. (Yellowjacket is seen looking over at Christine) Yellowjacket: *sigh* Goddammit. Richie: Christine? Yellowjacket: Finally showed up to fight me huh? Christine: Been awhile Darren. Yellowjacket: Stain, keep the kid here. I'll take care of her myself. (Yellowjacket walks past Richie and steps in front of Christine) Yellowjacket: I heard about Shocker. Christine:...... Yellowjacket: Such a shame really, he could've proven useful to us. Christine: Oh? You mean how your bending over backwards for a murderous killing machine? Yellowjacket: Aren't all Targhuls though? Christine: Don't tell me you buy all that P.A.T garbage too. Yellowjacket: No but I can see where they're coming from. Such fascinating creatures aren't they? Maybe I'll take one of yours home, do a little autopsy, rip out their organs, you know the good stuff. Christine: Not while I'm here. Yellowjacket: Well that's too bad then. (Yellowjacket kicks Christine away) Yellowjacket: I could really use that research! Christine: You won't lay a finger on any of them!! (Christine charges at Yellowjacket as they both shrink. Back with Electro, he gets punched by Tom) Tom: Not so tough against two electricity users huh!? Miles: *Comes in* Need any help guys? Electro: *Growls* Vulture! You're up! *Flies off* Vulture: You got it! (Vulture flies up above Miles) Tom: Whoa! Denki: Bird man! Vulture: Shut up! Miles: This can't be too hard! It's just a bird! Vulture: I'll show you the error of that statement! (Vulture flies down toward Miles who jumps over him) Miles: Nope! (Miles goes to fire a web before he's struck by electricity from Electro) Electro: Not so fast Spider-Man! Miles: Ow! Tom: Denki, help me take out Electro, Miles, deal with Adrian! Miles: Got it! (Tom and Denki fire electricity at Electro, whos force to fire back. Miles shoots webs at Vulture and the webs hit his wings) Vulture: GET OFF YOU SPIDER!! Miles: *Stats pulling* You're! Going! Down! (Miles slams Vulture into the ground, disorientating him) Vulture: You goddamn insect! (Miles webs Vulture to the ground and stands over him) Miles: Sorry Adrian, looks like your job's over for the night. (Vulture struggles against the webbing before stopping) Vulture: I hate you Spider. (Miles steps away) Tom: Hey Miles! Little help? (Miles turns and sees Electro with Tom being held up by his neck before he blasts Denki away with electricity) Electro: Looks like I'm about to overload your systems now little man! Tom: Try me...asshole! Miles: Hold on! (Miles swings over as Electro looks over before Miles kicks him in the face, knocking him back) Electro: Ow! That hurt! Miles: Looks like there was a short in the power grid! Electro: Ah shut up! (Electro fires more electricity which Miles easily dodges) Miles: Do I need to unplug you and plug you back in? Will that fix my problem? Electro: You're one to talk! (Electro knocks Miles away with electricity) Electro: I'll make sure you're nothing but a charred husk Spider-Man! (Electro charges toward Miles who's joined by Denki and Tom as they charge as well. It then cuts as Yellowjacket is seen regrowing and flying back as he slides across the ground as Christine follows him) Yellowjacket: You're stronger than I thought Christine! Christine: You just underestimated me! (Christine goes to attack Yellowjacket who jumps back up and dodges the attack) Yellowjacket: Nice try, but you'll have to be better than that! (Yellowjacket punches Christine in the jaw before he kicks her down to the ground) Yellowjacket: Take this! (Yellowjacket goes to stomp on Christine who rolls out of the way and gets back up as she kicks Yellowjacket back) Yellowjacket: Why you little- *Gets grabbed in a full nelson* WHAT?! Richie: *Holding Yellowjacket* Sorpresa Perra! (Surprise Bitch) Yellowjacket: How?! Stain froze you, I know it! Stain: He must be type O! (Richie slams Yellowjacket into the ground) Yellowjacket: Goddamn you! (One of Yellowjacket's lasers appear from his back and fire at Richie, hitting him in the shoulder as he falls in pain.) Richie: AHG!! Christine: NO! (Yellowjacket stands up as he prepares to kill Richie) Yellowjacket: Goodbye Richie. It was fun while it lasted. (Yellowjacket's laser prepares to fire before Mina hits him in the face with acid, doing no damage due to his helmet) Mina: Get away from him! (Yellowjacket turns around as another arm appears from his back and smacks Mina away. Yellowjacket then walks over to her) Yellowjacket: Fine then, you'll die first. (Richie stands back up and runs after Yellowjacket before shrinking down and grabbing onto his suit as he tries to open up the panel protecting the suit's systems, but it doesn't budge) Richie: I can't pull it off! (Yellowjacket reaches behind him and grabs Richie in his hand) Yellowjacket: It's titanium you idiot! (Yellowjacket begins crushing Richie in his hand before Richie manages to free himself enough to regrow, freeing him from Yellowjacket's grasp before kicking him back) Richie: Christine get Mina out of here! (Christine helps Mina up before Yellowjacket gets up and punches Richie to the side as he runs up in front of Christine and Mina) Yellowjacket: Sorry girls, you have to help Richie pay for his mistake! (Richie gets back up as he sees Yellowjacket preparing his laser blaster) Mina: Get away! (Yellowjacket takes aim as Richie looks down at his hand) Richie: I'm gonna have to overexert my powers in order to get through his panel. Mina: I said get back! (Richie runs up to Yellowjacket without his knowledge as he shrinks down) Richie: Te amo Christine (I love you Christine.). (Richie overexerts himself, causing him to shrink more as he passes through Yellowjacket's suit panel, smashing through his circuits as his laser detonates) Yellowjacket: Gah! WHAT?! (Richie is seen breaking through more wiring as part of Yellowjacket's helmet blows off) Yellowjacket: AHHG!! (Richie finally smashes through a circuit board as he drives his foot into the suit's mainframe, causing Yellowjacket's suit to overload) Yellowjacket: NOOOO!! (Yellowjacket's suit sparks and shatters as it begins malfunctioning. It then begins to slowly crush Darren to death as it breaks both his arms before he and the suit shrink into nothing alongside Richie, leaving Christine and Mina shocked) Mina: What? Chrsitin: RICHIE!! (Richie is seen shrinking in an unknown plain of existence as he tries to regrow unsuccessfully) Richie: Oh no. (Richie continues to attempt to grow to no avail.) Richie: This can't be it. This can't be my end. (Richie continues shrinking until he eventually ends up in a black void alone) Richie: Oh crap....There's gotta be a way out of here, there has to be! (Richie looks around, finding nothing) Richie: It's no use. Where am I gonna find something useful when I'm stuck in between Multiverses?! (Richie then remembers something) Richie: My Advanced Suit! (Richie goes to change his suit, but he realizes that the wrist device is jammed) Richie: Oh no! Come on, work dammit! (Richie smacks the wrist device, fixing it before he quickly switches over to his Advanced Suit) Richie: *sigh* Here goes nothing. (Richie activates his Advanced Suit, allowing him to regrow enough to escape the void as he begins to reappear in the physical world as he falls to the ground gasping for air) Alex: Richie? Richie: Hey...What'd I miss guys? Christine: RICHIE!!! *Runs up and tightly hugs her brother* YOU'RE ALIVE!!! Richie: AH! SIS! TOO HARD! Christine: *Stops hugging and grabs his shoulders shaking him* DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DO! YOU! HEAR!! ME!!?? Richie: Okay okay, I get it! Now let go, you're embarrassing me. (Christine lets go of Richie as the other heroes gather around) Richie: What happened to the other villains? Mina: They ran off after you disappeared. Alex: What happened to Darren? Richie: To be honest? Probably dead now. Erin: Jeez. Mina: He didn't look comfortable when you were doing whatever you did. Richie: I'd imagine so. Jack: Well, at least we got one down I guess. Izuku: Though the rest are still out there now... Tom: And now they have Otto on they're side... The man who helped me stay alive... Uraraka: Well, its still a victory right? A small one but a victory still. Alex: Better than nothing I guess. Richie: If it was worth me almost getting stuck in between worlds, it has to be worth something! Jack: Yeah! Tom: You're right man! But uhhhh, I think you guys might want to help Denki over there. Miles: Huh? (Denki is seen mumbling with a goofy smile on his face) Momo: He fired his brain again... Bakugo: Idiot.... Miles: Dammit, I must've got so caught up with Electro I didn't notice. Tom: Neither did I. Alex: Hold on. (Alex grabs Denki with his powers and carries him over, dropping him to the floor) Tom: He's gonna be okay right? Erin: Yeah, he'll be fine. Tom: If you say so. Richie: Jeez did I miss that much when I went under? Alex: Not that much actually. Christine: You sure you're okay Richie? Richie: Yeah, I'm fine. Weirded out but fine. Alex: Well that's always good to hear man. Richie: Yeah. Can we head home now? Erin: Yeah Richie, we can. Richie: Thank you. (The heroes all head back home. They are seen entering the house as they find Jessica and Sammy sitting on the couch watching T.V) Jessica: Oh you're back! Sammy: How'd it go? Alex: You have no idea. Sammy: Did it go well? Erin: Yeah, it did. Sammy: Good! (Sammy is seen pulling out a piece of bread as he uses his fire magic to toast it to the heroes' confusion) Richie: Uhhh... Omega: Sammy, what are you doing? Sammy: It's not bad. Jessica: Actually, it's really good! Sammy: Yeah you want some? Richie: I'm good Sammy. Alex: Yeah same. Erin: I'll take it! (Sammy hands Erin a piece of toast which she begins eating) Erin: Wow, she's not kidding. Alex: Uhhhh....Okay then? Erin: No for real, this is good! *Takes another bite* Hmm! Get some butter on this and its the perfect piece of toast! Sammy: Really? Thanks Erin! Jessica: See? I told you. Jack: Whoa hold on a minute, no one told me that the kid could use Shadow Magic! Sammy: Yeah I can! It's awesome! Jack: Great! Now I'm not the only magic user! Sammy: We're wizards! Jack: Yeah! (Sammy and Jack high five) Jack: This is gonna be so cool! Alex: Oh yeah Jack, we need to talk. Jack: Huh? (The heroes all glare at Jack) Jack: What's wrong? Erin: Icicle girl? Omega: Zombies? Bakugo: Walking Terrorism? Jack: Oooooh...... Alex: You've got some explaining to do Jack. Jack: Hey hey come on now, it was all just a joke! No need for anything drastic guys! (The heroes slowly walk toward Jack) Jack: Jessica, jump in at any time. Jessica: *Picks up Sammy* Sammy. Why don't we step out side for a minute. Jack: J-Jessica?? Jessica!? (Jessica walks out the room with Sammy as Jack looks at the heroes, all of them glowing with evil aura's and bright red eyes) Jack: Oh crap. (The heroes rush in toward Jack. Jessica is seen with Sammy walking toward her room) Jack: GUYS CHILL OUT, IT WAS A JOKE!!! Omega: How's that for Zombies kid?! Sammy: Should we help him? (Jessica looks back before continuing to walk) Jessica: Nah, I think he'll be fine. Sammy: Okay! You brought my bread right? Jessica: Yeah we'll be fine. Sammy: Awesome. (Jessica and Sammy head into her room to watch T.V in there as Jack is heard being attacked by the other heroes) Jack: SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!! Alex: You deserve this Jack, you know it! Jack: AHHHHHH!!!! TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Finales Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts